In recent years, 2D video broadcasting using digital broadcast waves conforming to the ATSC standard has been conducted in North America (see Non-Patent Literatures 1-8). Meanwhile, opportunities for viewing 3D video images have increased as 3D movies have been shown in movie theaters and use of Blu-ray Discs (registered trademark) and the like has enabled users to play back 3D video images at homes. Under such circumstances, there has been an increased demand for viewing 3D video images by broadcast.